thematrixaftermathwikfandomcom-20200215-history
Kimberly's New Friend
Kimberly was glad to be made a new hero but was tired during her battle with Agent Smith so she went to her room and took a nap on her bed. As she slept she was thinking about herself being in her pod and how she almost drowned before being rescued. After thinking she woke up breathing nervously. "I could've drowned if Morpheus wasn't here but I felt good in that pod." Meanwhile in the dream world a new young woman named Ashley Benson arrived at Morpheus' place to know about The Matrix. Morpheus offered Ashley to take the red or the blue pill and the blue pill means the story ends. She'll wake up in her bed and believe whatever she wants to believe but the red pill means she'll stay in Wonderland and will be shown how deep the rabbit hole goes. Ashley chose the red pill and was being escorted to her seat. As Ashley sat down she saw the mirror Neo and Kimberly touched and gasped to see it repair itself. "What was that?" Ashley asked then she nervously touched the mirror and saw it stick to her fingers. "It's flowing through my fingers." Ashley said and she was right the mirror flowed on her hand then beginning flowing through her entire body causing her to panic. As the mirror got to her neck she began breathing heavily. "Help me." Ashley then gave one last breath and screamed as the mirror went down her throat. Ashley woke up inside a power pod naked and tubes plugged to her body and was gurgling weakly for breath then rose up covered with goo. Ashley then removed the mouth piece from her mouth causing her to gag, cough and breathe heavily. As she was breathing heavily Ashley began touching herself starting with her back then the back of her head where a head jack was plugged. Ashley turned to see with her blurry eyes to see the other pods containing humans and was surprised like Kimberly was. Ashley continued looking around the power plant seeing all the pods with humans in them and began groaning weakly. "What am I doing here and why am I bald and naked with tubes on me". Ashley said weakly and fainted in the liquid gurgling. As Ashley was gurgling in the liquid she was thinking about if she will be in her pod forever and touching her belly then she surfaced again panting. As Ashley was catching her breath the doc bot came down at her and she gave a nervous look and moved back but the doc bot grabbed her by the neck causing her to struggle and choke. Ashley was getting weak with the bot holding her neck but before she fainted the doc bot released the head jack from her head causing her to scream then fainted as the doc bot let go and disappeared leaving her alone. As Ashley regained consciousness she gave a low moan then the tubes started unplugging from her body causing her to scream and groan in pain then she fell into the liquid as she was being flushed from her pod. Ashley was now being flushed and as she was sliding down she moaned so weakly that she couldn't speak so she touched her belly and legs instead then as she entered the exit she fell from the hole and into the water groaning. Ashley then tried to swim but her muscles were useless and was sinking and was gurgling to call for help. A roof door opened and before Ashley could drown a claw grabbed her and pulled her to safety. It was Kimberly who controlled the claw and she was carrying the weak Ashley and lied her down next to her. "Welcome to The Real World." Kimberly said as Ashley went unconscious. Since Morpheus wasn't around Kimberly brought Ashley to the medical room to have her muscles rebuilt. "What happened? Am I Dead?" Ashley asked. "No you're not." Kimberly replied and began rebuilding Ashley's muscles. "I"m glad I'm a hero now if Morpheus hadn't trained me well this girl would be dead by now." Kimberly said to herself fixing Ashley's muscles. "Who are you?" Ashley asked Kimberly. "I'm Kimberly Hardy like you I'm a new comer." Kimberly replied. "Rest Ashley Benson you will be moving again in no time." Kimberly was just finishing the rebuilding of Ashley's muscles and as she did she gave Ashley a blanket to hide her nudity then left to let Ashley rest. Next day Ashley woke up to see Kimberly sitting next to her with a pair of clothes. "Feeling better?" Kimberly asked. "Yes I am and I am still naked here." Ashley replied. "No need to worry I brought you some clothes." Kimberly passed the clothes to Ashley and she put them on and looked back to Kimberly. "I have one question: Why was I naked in a pod of liquid in the first place with tubes on my body?" Ashley asked. "I asked the same question when I first got here Ashley. It's how we start we are liquefied to be fed to the living. I learned from Morpheus." Kimberly replied. "Here let me show you." Kimberly showed the plug holes from her arms to Ashley and she was surprised that Kimberly was a human connected to The Matrix as well. "Well Kimberly Hardy I think we'll be great friends." Ashley said bonding a friendship with Kimberly. "I think you're right Ashley and we are about to fight the machines like Neo and Trinity did." Kimberly agreed and she was right because Sentinels were arriving and there was no time to waste. "Sentinels these things are killers. Come Ashley I will show you how to fight." Ashley followed Kimberly to find a battlefield to fight the Sentinels and this was the beginning of new heroes.